Love Me Forever
by Ikuto4ever
Summary: Ikuto plans a secret date for Amu. He has to tell her a secret. He's being forced to... Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**~Amu's POV~**

I hadn't seen Ikuto for a few days, I don't blame him though he's probably cramming for mid-term. I kind of miss him he was really nice the last time I saw him besides a few perverted things. Hey I know that music... it's Ikuto! I knew he would be at the park! Hey where were Ran, Miki, and Su? Hadn't Yoru been with them a while ago?I followed the music of the violin through the crowds at the park. Sure enough I found him sitting at the bench I always find him in."Hey Amu I thought you would come here" "Eh! Where are my chara!" "Don't worry Yoru's with them, come on."

**~Miki's POV~**

Yoru had taken us and we ended up at a river bank Amu had been a few times. "Okay you guys I need your help" "Our help with what?" "No time to explain just come on!"

~**Amu's POV~**

Where could Ikuto be taking me? Oh no I recognize this place!

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I turned around to see Amu already having a terrified expression on her face. "I'm not going up the alley cat's route again! What were you thinking?" "I was thinking you could come with me." "W-Where"

**~Amu's POV~**

Ikuto was leaning in closer. "Man you perverted cat!" " Ouch! Come on Amu I'll carry you." "No! Put me down you...you..." "Amu we're on the other side." "Eh! So where are we going Ikuto?" He stayed silent then "You'll find out."

**~Yoru's POV~**

Everything was coming together great just like Ikuto had planned. Just a few more perfections...drat no time I see them coming. "Come on you guys they're coming-nya!"

**~Amu's POV~**

Hey, I remember this place it was the riverbank I used to come here to think. But there was something new here there was a blanket laid across the grass. Along with a basket more than full.

~**Ikuto's POV~**

" Ikuto did you do this?!" " Yeah with some help of the charas" "Ikuto it's amazing!" "So you like it, huh?" I smirked she saw it and blushed. "Don't give yourself too much credit."

~**Amu's POV~**

We went and sat down on the blanket and shared the finished stood up and walked toward the riverbank. "So Amu" "Yeah?" I just felt the thrust and the water came closer. "Ikuto you jerk! Why did you do that!" I saw him taking off his shirt "Ikuto!" "What you wouldn't expect me to go in there with my shirt on do you?" He then jumped in but I didn't see him come out. "Ikuto?" I felt someone tug at my shirt then I was dragged down and pulled back up. "Ikuto you perverted idiot!" "What?" I felt his arms around my waist as we just stood there in the water. "Amu?" "Hmm..." "You're so gullible" With that he pushed me down the water when he pulled me back up he surprised me with a kiss and I kissed him back. I really think he's amazing. I realized I wasn't breathing and threw him into the water. I jumped in after him pulled him close to me and kissed him. We finally got out and looked up to see the stars coming out. "I have to go now Ikuto I have to call my parents since they're out of town." "They are?" "Yeah, they took Ami with them because they trust me to be responsible." "So can I come over?" "Well my parents said no boys but I'm breaking the rules now so I guess come on. Oh what about the stuff." "Yoru will take care of it" I don't really know if I want Ikuto at my house We'll be alone and we need to take showers and what if he tries to pull off something? I like him but...do I want him in my room with no one in the house?


	2. Ikuto In Amu's Room!

**Me: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!**

**Ikuto: Who is she talking to?**

**Amu: Her reviewers**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Me: So how are you likin' the story so far?**

**Ikuto: It's okay but...**

**Me: But what!**

**Ikuto: I need more time with Amu**

**Me: There's no problem there's enough of that now! Say the disclaimer Yoru!**

**Yoru: She doesn't own Shugo Chara! blah blah blah**

**Amu: I don't think I'm going to like this...**

**~Miki's POV~**

Man we put everything in place perfectly and now we have to put everything back up. I hate this.

~**Amu's POV~**

No Dad I haven't seen any guys this since you left. I grinned as I looked in Ikuto's direction. "Yes, I'm fine no there's no need to spoil your week off with mom and Amiokay,Bye Dad" "Hey Ikuto I need to take a shower 'kay?" He gave me his smirk. "You can't" "Oh yeah why not?" "There's not enough for two people remember?" "Shut up you stupid cat! I'm taking a shower!" I closed the bathroom door behind me and got into the shower.*sigh* the clean water felt so good on my skin. "Hey Amu." "Ikuto! What the hell are you doing in here?!" You forgot to lock the door" "Well I normally don't have to because there aren't any perverts in my home! Get out already I'm gonna put on a change of clothes." He finally got out. I got out of the shower to find that... I'd forgotten my change of clothes My charas were with Yoru so I had to get them I wasn't going to let Ikuto go through my clothes! I went out really quietly hoping Ikuto wouldn't notice. I'd forgotten them on the dresser! I continued to move silently and... "You look nice that change looks good on you." "Shut up you perv! I just left them on the dresser." "Man, that's dissapointing." he murmured. I changed and came back. I didn't see him in my room so I went to lie down on my bed. I was so tired. Then I felt someone next to me "Ikuto what are you doing you scared me!" "I'm sorry. He came over and cuddled with me. "Ikuto" "Hmm" "What happened today does that" "make us a couple" "It would if you'd respond" "Respond to what?" " I already told you I loved you the day Tadase did but you only responded with giving me a smack on the head." "Oh yeah well then I love you too."

**~Ikuto's POV~**

She'd said it and she was turning into the strawberry I loved. Just to tease her...

**~Amu's POV~**

You know you don't sound very convincing Amu" What he didn't believe me. Well I hadn't believed him either. "Ikuto do you really love me?" He grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes,"Of course I do Amu" with that he closed the space between us. He let go and we lied down and held each other. That's when I noticed "Ikuto where's your shirt?!" "It' wet and hey you're freaking out because I took my shirt off and not that we just kissed?" " I don't care you perverted cat idiot go put it back on!" "But it's all wet and I'm cold" He came and pulled me down so I could cuddle next to him. "Let go! Here I'll go get one of my dad's shirts again" I ran off to find the shirt an came back "Here now give me the other shirt." Why gonna keep a stash of my stuff like Tadase's?" "What are you talking about?" "The tiny box in your wardrobe that has a heart on it." "Why were you digging in my wardrobe!" "Ah so it's true I'd just heard it from Nigahiko" "Whatever now give me the shirt I'm gonna" "put it in a box?" "No! In the dryer stupid!" "Okay but if you're gonna put it in a box get a bigger one." "Just hand it over!" I went to the laundry room and came back. I found him on the floor for once and went to lie down next to him then out of nowhere I kissed him. "Aww Amu-koi can't get enough" "Eh,Amu-koi!" He cuddled closer to me. "Feel better Amu?" "Get off of me!" "But it's so cold" "Then button up the shirt!" "Don't wanna" I "reluctantly" gave in and let him get close" "I'm really going to miss you Amu." "What! Miss you? You're leaving?!"

Me: So?

Ikuto: So what?

Me: Whatya think?

Ikuto: It was okay

Me: *shoots glare at him*

Amu: What did you mean "reluctantly"?

Me: Oh nothing... heh heh heh

Ikuto: Why do I have to leave?

Me: Cuz it was the first thing that came into my mind I need some action

Ikuto: ...


	3. What's Going On!

**Me: Dang this is like the shortest chapter probably in fanfic history **

**Ikuto: You're probably right**

**Me: Hey you're supposed to make me feel better!**

**Amu:I don't think I like this chapter**

**Me: Don't care, do the disclaimer**

**Amu: ...**

**Me: Please?**

**Amu: She doesn't own Shugo Chara! there**

**Me: Hope my audience enjoys! Please review**

**~Amu's POV~**

I had stared at him with shock "Amu, it's okay calm down dear It'll be for two weeks." "Ikuto I can't have you leave!" "I have to Amu I'm going to check out a music college. I'll be here as soon as it's over" "I'm not letting you!" I hugged him harder to prove my point wait why was I acting like this?! Oh well it happened so what. He grabbed his smirk on his face.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

She wasn't taking it very well and when she held me closer she gave an idea to tease her "Aww Amu-koi's going to miss me?" "Yes what did you expect?" Well that didn't work out.

**~Amu's POV~**

I was surprised by my own outburst I tried to cover it up. "W-why are you going?" "To please my mother she didn't want me without studies during the summer. I had so many questions now when are you leaving?" "In 3 days." "3 days!" "Yes on Monday it's okay I promise I'll be back soon." "I know but..."I realized we'd stood up sometime during our convo. I was starting to get nervous his lips were slowly making their way to my neck. "I-Ikuto" I wasn't scared he wasn't going to pull anything off I trusted him. Though he didn't respond to his name instead he threw me onto the bed and jumped on it beside me. I wasn't scared he wouldn't dare, would he?

**Me: Soo?**

**Ikuto + Amu: ...**

**Me: You guys aren't talking to me!**

**Ikuto + Amu: ...**

**Me: Fine give me the silent treatment I'll be over here in my corner with Miki, Su, Ran and Yoru!**

**Ikuto + Amu: ...**

**Me: You guys?**

**Ikuto + Amu: ...**

**Me: Great**


	4. Hide and Seek With Ikuto

**Me: Hey guys! I was planning to update yesterday but we had errands to run. (and my sis kept hogging the computer. Hey are you guys still mad at me?**

**Ikuto + Amu: ...**

**Charas: ...**

**Me: Great whatever I'll do the disclaimer I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Everybody: ... **

**Me: You guys! Well keep the story moving.**

~Amu's POV~

"Ikuto wake up from your stupid trance or whatever!" He didn't instead he started trying to continue to take off his shirt. "Ikuto wake up!" I slapped him across the face. "Amu I'm sorry I don't know what got into 'll never happen again I'm really sorry" Somehow I felt that he actually meant it. "I forgive you" He still had his face in his hands. I took his chin for once. " Ikuto I love you and you know that. I don't really care of what just happened your guy insticts or something overpowered you. After all..." I put on his smirk "we both know Ikuto-koi can't get enough." What the heck was that? Why did I say that I could feel my cheeks reddening

~Ikuto's POV~

What had just happened? Well that was a stupid question. I know Amu forgave me but still...I looked up at her when she made the her last comment. She had her really cute strawberry face on and she was looking down."Amu what's wrong" "N-Nothing"

~Amu's POV~

"I have to go now Amu" I looked up "Wh-where are you going?'' "I have to go with my mother shopping early tomorrow for my trip" he shudered. "Wait Ikuto!" I went up to him and hugged him "I love you...Ikuto none of this ever happened okay. I stood on my toes and closed the space between us left wuith a kiss. "Good night Ikuto-koi." I grinned "Good night Amu-koi" He smirked.

**Me: So I was going to stop right there but then I said screw these short chapters so I wrote what the next chapter was going to be down below. By the way 2 and a half days passed**

**~Amu's POV~**

I haven't seen Ikuto at all in the past few days but he had said he would be busy preparing to go to that college. Nothing interesting has happened I went shopping yesterday with Rima and Nagihiko but they ran off without me so I came back home. The day before and so far today I've had my butt on the couch watching re-runs of Spongebob Squarepants.

I hope that I manage to find Ikuto before he leaves.*knock knock* "Coming! Hey what's up Tadase?" "Nothing just going for a walk and I thought maybe you'd like to come." "Sure." I'd gotten over him a long time ago but he's still cute... wait shut up Amu! "So, what's on your mind Amu-chan you seem troubled." "Oh it's nothing really" "Come on Amu you can tell me I'm your friend" He wasn't going to give in. "Okay, it's because of Ikuto..." "What happened?" I wasn't prepared to tell him what happened. "Nothing it's just that I haven't seen hm in a couple of days" "Now that you mention it me either"

I saw a patch of blue fly past the nearest block I caught a glimpse of a tail."Umm I'll see you later Tadase-kun I forgot I... have errands to run bye!" "Okay bye!" I ran off "Ran!" "Hai! Character Change! Hop Step Jump!" I managed to catch up and jumped a the blur I finally found a guy from a cat food commercial?! "Sorry I thought you were someone else. hehe" "No problem kkid that must've been a nice shot." "Sorry again!" So embarrasing "I hope Ikuto never finds out" Ikuto would be leaving tomorrow I had to find him. I went to his house...no one's home. I went to the park...zilch. The taiyaki shop...nada.

I had no luck by the time I got home it was 11:00 was a message it was from Tadase "Hey Amu I got news from Ikuto he's leaving tomorrow morning he told me not to tell you." Well that was useful" A second message "His flight leaves at 9:00 at Tokyo Airlines Terminal 4. Hope that helps" Thank you Tadase! "Ran Miki Su Dia wake me up exactly at 7:30 got it?" "Hai!" I got in my bed and drifted off into my sleep "Go go Amu-chan!" "Wake that brilliance from inside"

* Me:I know it sounds corny all I could think of. Haley: Shhh!* "Amu-chan please wake up-desu!" "Okay you guys I'm up time?" "It's 7:35" "What did I tell you!" "Gahh! Stop screaming Amu! " Ran cried. "it's not our falt you sno-" "That's enough Miki now help me get ready!" I threw on some clothes got my hair ready and grabbed a juice box and toast. I called for a taxi and we were off. We arrived at the airport ad I had to wave myself throught the crowds trying to look for him in the crowded airport. "Ikuto where are you?!"

**Me: Are you guys talking to me?**

**Ikuto: Hey what's up?**

**Amu: Hi!**

**Me: Yay they're talking to me again!**

**Ikuto: Is she gonna find me?**

**Me: what do you think?**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Me: Fine I'll tell you *whispers to Ikuto***

**Ikuto: *smirks* Nice...**

**Amu: Oh gosh I have a bad feeling about this**

**Me: hehehe Oh I don't own Spongebob Squarepants IDK if Tokyo Airlines exist**

**Amu: Help! *Ikuto drags her across the room to a door* **

**Me: Have fun! Please Review! **


	5. tear sniff Ikuto!

**Me: Hello my lovely readers!**

**Amu: ...**

**Me: What's with her?**

**Ikuto: She's still mad at you because of the last talk we had at the end**

**Me: Oh my bad Amu I had to keep thinking for this chapter can you do the disclaimer?**

**Amu: Fine she doesn't own Shugo Chara! or its characters**

**Me: Thanx!**

**Ikuto: *reading chapter* what!**

**Me: here's the chapter**

**Recap: "Ikuto! Where are you?!**

**~Amu's POV~**

I could feel the stinging of my tears growing in my eyes. I caught sight of him and for sure this time. I jumped on him and we both fell. "Amu?!" The truth started spilling uncontrollably. "Ikuto don't do that to me ever again! You can't avoid me forever you know! I don't care what happened back there you're still my love!" Everything seemed to have stopped. Ikuto snapped back. "Amu calm down and listen to me."

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"Good you have my attention now get off people are starting to stare." We both got up and found ourselves with a few staring faces. "It's a good thing you're here early come on I know some place a little more private" "I don't care Ikuto, here" She was going to be persistent so I gave in. "Look Amu I'm still leaving I have to remember I wish I didn't but... anyways I'm sorry about before. I wasn't avoiding you exactly I just needed some time to think, straighten things out before I went back to you. I'm really sorry." "Ikuto stop it before I slap you again! I told you it's okay" "Amu it's not okay and you know that. I have to go now." She looked at me with the saddest eyes. I turned towards the gate and started walking. "Ikuto!"

**~Amu's POV~**

He turned great umm...I went towards him and kissed him I twined my hands in his hair and he pulled me towards him. He grabbed me around my waist but I didn't care not this time this would have to last for all the time he would be gone. We would've kept going but he pulled me away. He gave me his smirk. "Amu we have an audience." Sure enough all around me people had stopped what they were doing and had turned their faces towards us. Then the loudspeakers went off. "Last call for passengers for gate 4 I had a feeling that was his. "Bye Amu see you in a couple of weeks" "Wait Ikuto!" He turned around "I love you and don't you forget that!" I smiled. "Bye Ikuto!" I had a feeling he had a smirk on his face and with that he left.

I heard a low whistle come from behind me I turned around and found Kukai, Tadase, Yaya, Rima, and Nagihiko and all the charas. "D-Did you guys see that?" "Yaya came over and put her arm over me. "Boy did we! That was so romantic! Kind of reminds me of that American classic umm what's it called oh whatever..." Yaya blabbed on and I coud feel I was turning shades off red in front of them. Nagihiko came in front of me and said "Tadase told us that he was leaving so we decided to come and say good bye." Kukai came over "Yeah but it looks like you beat us to it. Tadase called "Hey there goes his plane look let's wave good bye." We went over with Yaya screaming out the most. "Well it looks like that's that." I said. "Not another 3 weeks before I see him." *sigh* "It's okay Amu-chan he'll probably text or email everyday." Tadase looked at me "He'll probably email he's going to Kunitachi College Of Music." (Ha I looked it up!) "Wait Tadase why did he tell you these things and not me?" "I don't know Ikuto does things for different reasons" "Come on you guys let's go have some fun! Why be sad?" "Lets go Amu-chi!"

**Me: Heyas!**

**Amu: What?**

**Me: It's saying hey and guys put together**

**Amu: ... **

**Me: Whatever Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Amu: Wait where's Ikuto?!**

**Me: *whistling* bye please review!**


	6. Secret Diary

**Me: Okay you guys I promised for a longer chapter and here it is**

**Amu: Hurrah. Hey where's Ikuto?!**

**Me: I sent him somewhere **

**Amu: Where?**

**Me: Choco Land!**

**Amu: Hey I wanna go too! Ikuto take me with you!**

**Me: You aren't going anywhere there are two reasons I didn't let you go**

**Amu: Which are?**

**Me: He left so that helped with the story and I don't want to be alone. Hey guess who I invited over for today!**

**Amu: Who?**

**Me: *waves hand away from door* Come on in!**

**Amu: Nagihiko!**

**Me:Why's Tadase here?**

**Nagihiko: You told me he was in this chapter that's why**

**Me: *mutters* Amu's not gonna like it. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Amu: ... disclaimer... doesn't own Shugo Chara! blah blah**

**Chapter 6 (These are Amu's diary entries Amu: good thing Ikuto's not here All: Shhh!**

July 3rd (1st day without Ikuto)

It's been really quiet today I actually miss Ikuto, a lot. Oh yeah yesterday Yaya's definition of "fun" was her dragging us around to some cute shops in the mall. B-o-r-i-n-g I'd rather have Ikuto bugging me...no wait...cute shop. I don't care if that's not nice Ran. Why are you reading my diary anyways?! grrr... I managed to chase them all into their eggs. I stayed home today, again. I think I'm getting to be really boring. Well whatever... phone's ringing... Parents and Ami say they'll be back tomorrow morning. -sigh- I thik I'll turn in for the day.

Friday July 8th

Did the laundry today, helped my mom clean the house... so bored. I'll probably ask my friends to go shopping with me on Sunday. Dad says I need to get out more. I did for 5 minutes then it got really hot. I really really miss Ikuto I loved the way he would flash me his sexy smirk at me. Tired don't feel like writing now.

July 10th

I was going to write tomorrow but I'd probably not feel the same. So we went shopping today at the mall (as usual) and we left but Tadase asked if he could walk me home. I didn't want him to but I was a nice person and let him walk me home. I hadn't realized it for a while but he'd been holding my hand again. I pretended in being interested in picking up a flower and he let me go. Eventually he held my jhand _again._ "Hey, Tadase" "Yeah" I tried to think up of something "I forgot that I need to make dinner tonight I have to hurry" "Bye Amu-chan!" I made my way hastily towards my house. I did end up making dinner. When I finished I ended up here. When I crossed my balcony I could feel like someone was staring. I think I could make out a glimpse of gold. I hope it's my imagination.

July 14

Ikuto finally managed to e-mail!I can't believe it here's the e-mail.

_ (got it from the manga)_

_To: (made it up)_

_"Yo Amu. So the college is okay. The teachers are nice. They practically have everything here. Practically. It's missing a certain strawberry. Can you package yourself over here? JK you'd probably do it. _

_Love ya, _

_ Ikuto_

_P.S. Can you ship me your checkered panties though. I need something of yours *smirk*_

I don't even bother with the P.S. because he said he missed me! Well he implied it but still. In less than 10 days he'll be here in my arms -sigh- well anything else seemed pretty boring compared this. Mom and Dad spent the day video taping Ami. Which she sang Utau's big hit since she quit Easter I'd found out from Yaya that was why I guess she couldn't make it to say bye to Ikuto. Kukai misses her that's for sure but he's pulling through. I bet my charas probably miss El. Okay Ran says she doesn't really. Ran stop reading my diary! Fine I'll just stop writing. Ha!

July 18

What the hell! Tadase tried to fucking kiss me! That stupid gay bitch! Gah! I'm so pissed right now here...

_~Flashback~_

_I'd invited Rima and Yaya over so we could all go run errands together because honestly I don't feel safe without Ikuto that much. We all had fun and we found a cute 4 year old she was adorable only problem was that we found her because she was lost. Yaya decided to go and take her to the Customer Service booth. Then Rima remembered her parents wanted her home by 5 and it was 4:50 she decided to leave. Yaya then came back and told me her parents wanted her to baby-sit her baby brother so I was to finish the shopping on my own. _

_I finished and was on my way home when I see Tadase waiting like if he was waiting for me. "Hey Amu do you need help with those bags?" They were kind of heavy and I stupidly said yes. We got to my house to find Ami on the porch. "Big sis! Wet's go to the pock!" "We can go to the park as soon as I put these up okay." I turned to Tadase."You can wait here if you'd like" Five minutes later everything was in place. I came back to find Tadase and Ami playing some kind of hand game. "Okay you guys lets go." The walk would've been silent if Ami hadn't been yelling out "Car!" everytime she saw one. _

_When we got there I told Ami to go play in the kiddie area and make some friends. We sat on a bench not too far away. "Amu you know I'm still hurt." Hurt? What happened did he get in a fight? He must've seen my confused face He dropped his head. "I still love you Amu. I haven't opened my eyes to another girl since I met you." So that explained the awkward behavior with him. I started feeling uncomfortable. when Tadase grabbed my arm and held me against a tree. "Amu you don't understand I've told you that before but that was a long time ago I need to make up for the time's I didn't say it! Ikuto he's probably playing with your feelings, he's probably never meant a word or touch of affection towards you. I can show you that my love for you is real and this is the only way I can think of so I can show you!" He grabbed my face and pulled me closer to him His lips touched mine and he wanted to forcefully get his tongue involved I pulled away and slapped him. "For your information Tadase! Ikuto does love me and has meant everything he's said and done. Don't forget this I'll never love you again! I have to go now!" I'd gone over and told Ami we needed to leave she didn't complain. I left Tadase there an dthat's whn I came up here. To finish it up the idiotcame up to my house. Since my mom didn't know what happened she opened the door. "Amu it's Tadase!" "I don't want to see or hear him!" I called loud enough so he could hear and I slammed my door. And I started writing here. _

~Flasback ends~

Well that's what happened. I wish Ikuto were here. He'll be home in a few days. Hey since I went shopping I bought him some frozen taiyaki chocolate duh. Oh I have gotten lots of emails and stuff from him just that I don't feel like writing them all done. I just yawned guess I'll turn in.

**Me: Yeah It was kind of confusing and A. but it was Amu's diary so...**

**Amu: Are you trying to imply something here?**

**Me: ...**

**Nagihiko: Well you're sort of confusing sometimes**

**Tadase: And you kind of have A.D.D.**

**Amu: Let me at him how dare you kiss me without my permission!**

**Me: Nagihiko help me hold her back!**

**Amu: Let me at him!**

**Me: Hey why weren't you complaining as much when Ikuto did this sort of thing...**

**Amu: w-w-w...**

**Me: Ha! You do like him!**

**Amu: Shut up!**

**Nagihiko: What are you guys talking about?**

**Me: *hands script over to him***

**Nagihiko: *reads script slaps own face* Wow o_o**

**Amu: When's Ikuto coming back?**

**Me: All to be revealed at the perfect time. R&R please! **


	7. Jerk!

**Cely: I will now be known as Cely 'kay?**

**Amu: Whatevs**

**Cely: I'm such a bad person *sob* **

**Amu + Nagihiko: ...**

**Cely: I haven't given an update in such a long time and this one's so freaking short It was going to be 6 pages long but I can only write down 3 for now probably less**

**Amu: Why?**

**Cely: My sister wants to go see a stupid clown at the library so I have to get ready soon.**

**Nagihiko: Tadase left**

**Cely: I know he'd better not come back for the next part. Got it Tadase?!**

**Amu: *reads script* Everyone knows what -koi is used for right?  
Cely: Don't know but just in case they use it for lovers**

**Amu: I'm going to kill you**

**Cely *sweat drops* what?**

**Amu: How dare you?!**

**Cely: Nagihiko run away!**

**Cely + Nagihiko: Ahhh! Disclaimer! She/I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Cely: Let's hide in here!**

**~Amu's POV~**

I woke up and looked at the time on my hot pink alarm clock it read 10:30 AM. Wow I'd slept in. I don't know why but I had the sudden urge to call Ikuto. Had something happened to him? In an e-mail from a few days agohe'd sent me a phone # of his dorm. I dialed the numbers and waited1 beep...2...3...4..."Yo" "Ikuto I'm so gl-" "Not available right now call ya later" He hadn't picked up after all. "Please leave a message after the beep. *Beep* uh-uh "Hey Ikuto, it's Amu just wanted to know if you're okay...I miss you...See ya later love ya." I hung up the phone. He'll listen to it later and call yeah that's what'll happen. He's probably in class. Just breathe in and out.

~in the afternoon~

**~Lina's POV~** (dun dun dun)

~sigh~ today was great. Classes were fine. I can't wait 'till tonight. It's going to be so much fun! Gasp! I have to get ready I'm going to be late! Should I wear casual or fancy? Casual right but what about my pink hair? Should I wear eyeliner to bring out my golden eyes? *knock knock* Oh no! That must be Ikuto_**-koi**_! I'm not even ready yet! (Yah that's what I meant by *dun dun dun*)

**~Later at night~**

**~Amu's POV~**

Why hasn't he called yet?! I'm getting really worried. Should I call again? "Ran, Miki, Su, Dia get me the phone please!" "Hai!" they called in unison. But if I call he'll probably be sleeping by now. Wai then why hasn't he called yet? My charas came over "Thanks you guys" I dialed the #'s and pressed talk.

**~Lina's POV~**

Ikuto-koi you're the bestWe'd just come back from the date which was magnifique we sat in the park while we shared an ice cream. He made some perverted comments but I let them pass. He is just too perfect. We were in his dorm with the TV on but neither of us were paying attention to it. "Ikuto-koi stop it!" I giggled he was nibbling my ear. I wrapped my arms around him we were just inches away from each others faces. *ring ring* We groaned the mood had been spoiled absolutely ruined. There'd better be a good reason. I turned towards Ikuto wasn't he going to pick up? He saw my puzzled expression "Just let it pick up" We let the phone keep ringing while his lips traced my shoulders and up my neck. I was never going to find a guy like him "Hey Ikuto it's Amu again." It was the answering machine. "Why the hell haven't you called back I'm worried sick! Call you damn perverted cat!" She hung up "Ikuto-koi who was that?" "My sister" he looked grim. "Oh really?" "Yes and she's annoying, now where were we?" He leaned in closer his deepblue eyes mesmerizing. I think I' going to hyperventilate. "No, Ikuto-koi I have to go now tomorrow's a test day for me. I've got go now." I stood up and walked down the hallway to my dorm. I fell asleep wondering about the call.

**~Amu's POV~**

It was midnight and I still couldn't fall asleep. I was still worried about Ikuto. Even though he could be over at a friends tonight. I convinced myself and finally fell asleep.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

shit.

**Cely: *whisper* I'll try to update a.s.a.p.**

**Nagihiko: Do you think the coast is clear?**

**Cely: Don't know but I don't want to die at 13.**

**Amu: Gotcha!**

**Cely + Nagihiko: Ahhhh! Please Read and Review!**

**Cely: Btw I made up the name *researches* Hah! the name is common for girls in Sweden who knew?**

**Nagihiko: Should we go now?**

**Cely: *whisper* No there's rope get it and... Get her!**


	8. Gasp!

**Cely: New chapter yay! **

**Amu: Hmm**

**Cely: I loved the outcome of this one except for the end.**

**Tadase: Hey**

**Cely: YOU IDIOT! I told you not to come!**

**Nagihiko + Amu: ...**

**Cely: Just read.**

**~Amu's POV~**

I'm on my way to the airport call me whatever you want I haven't received anything at all from him since yesterday and I'm worried.I already packed my bags and I'm on my way on a taxi. I left my charas with Yoru at Ikuto's for the meanwhile. I'm not even gonna try calling him again.

**~Later~**

**~Lina's POV~**

I'm staying over at IKuto-koi's for the night ~sigh~ he's everything I dreamed of. I better start getting ready or else I'm gonna be late again. I have an hour or so. Let's see toothbrush, toothpaste, movies, pajamas...

**~Amu's POV~**

...mouthwash, etc. etc. Everything I need for my trip. Oh man the flight took all day! I hope if he's okay he won't be bothered by my late-night appearance. I booked a hotel room and asked directions to the college. Ikuto is so gonna get it when I'm there.

**~Lina's POV~**

"Ow ow that hurts! Shit! Ikuto!" "What's wrong Lina?" "I hit my shoulder on the corner of the wall and it hurts so bad!" (Cely: What were you thinking? Amu: Perv. Cely: grrr) "It's okay Lina let me make it better." His lips traced my shoulder where the bruise was. They slowly made their way up my collarbone. It felt all too...nice? I grabbed his hair and entangled it in my hands. He took his shirt off and tried to take mine next. "No Ikuto we're not going that far." So he snaked his arms around my waist and conttinued to kiss me. (You guys probably figured where this is going...)

**~Amu's POV~**

"Lady I don't care if it's confidential! He's my boyfriend!" I calmed down. :You understand that right? Please I need to see him." "Fine." She finally gave in and gave me the spare room key. "Thank you ma'am." I went to the elevator and went to the 3rd floor. A sign said --- for 301-310 ---- for 311-320 I looked at the room key it said 313. I made my way to his room and tried the knob. Locked. Had he already left? No he was leaving tomorrow. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the spare room key. I shoved it in and it made a successful _click_. I opened the door and found Ikuto. I gave a sigh of relief until I realized there was a girl in his arms! And they were kissing?! "Ikuto who the hell is this?!!" I broke them apart.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"Amu?!" "Yeah wise guy do you mind telling me who this is?" "Ikuto who's this?" They were both staring at me waiting for a response. "Amu, Lina, Lina, Amu." "Ikuto is this the sister you were talking about?" Shit. "Sister?! You good for nothing two-timer!" crap. "Two-timer?! You baka! Grr!" F**k Hell's gonna break loose. They both grabbed the nearest object and started hitting me with them. Luckily they were pillows. "Ow! Tha hurts!" "Oh yeah how do you think we feel?!" They both shrieked.

**~Amu's POV~ **

This jerk face what was he thinking? I trusted him so he could leave and he comes and two-times me. I stopped with the pillows and ran out calling out "Tadase was right!" I ended up at a bench a few blocks away crying my eyes out.""Hey Amu." I looked up what washer name? Oh yeah. "Hey Lina." "I'm sorry Amu I would've never done this if I knew." "It's not your fault it's... Ikuto's" I was having trouble saying his name. I just wish... I burst into tears once more and she joined in, figures we're Ikuto's exes and we're bonding. I finally had a good look at her she had golden eyes and pink hair like me. Only she looked like she was in her twenty's maybe? Had Ikuto looked for comfort? "Amu I thought he was perfect." "Me too if you want him keep him" "No thanks I hate two timers"

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I had to find them... and apoligize. I knew this was going to be bad. I would've never done it. I'm not like that. Tadase told me Amu had kissed him and told him she loved him. I caught sight of them but I also saw something in the bushes.

**~Amu's POV~**

Bang! A gunshot was heard "Come on Lina!" I saw the horrible scene blood was pooled around what seemed to be...I came closer...Ikuto! "Ikuto! Oh Ikuto! I knelt beside him. "Lina call an ambulance it's Ikuto!"

**~Tadase's POV~**

Run away. Run away.

**Cely: Bwahahaha! I told Tadase not to come now he's getting tortured by Amu.**

**Amu: grrrrrr**

**Nagihiko: Whoops**

**Cely: I wish Ikuto were here I should bring him back from Choco Land. **

**Amu: Yeah!**

**Cely: Ikuto come back!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: *covered in chocolate* Yo.**

**Cely + Amu: Eeek!**

**Nagihiko +Ikuto: *sweatdrop***

**Cely: Kill Tadase, Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: Ummm why?**

**Amu: *hands script***

**Ikuto: *reads script* What. The. Hell.*runs after Tadase***

**All (except Ikuto and Tadase): Yay!**

**Tadase: Ahh! R&R!**


End file.
